


Черный цвет солнца

by fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: Автор -Раэлла.Профиль автора наКниге Фанфиков.Лейтенанту Веге хорошо известно, что такое трудный выбор и что такое отчаяние. И собственные проблемы никогда не стояли для него на первом месте. Но почему-то так вышло, что помогая коммандеру, он помогает и себе.





	Черный цвет солнца

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно одноименной песней группы «Сплин»

Галактика крутилась, будто гребанный волчок с разноцветными лампочками. У него когда-то такой был. Наверняка подарок матери или дяди Эмилио. Представить папашу, покупающего ему игрушки, он не мог, как ни старался. Волчок был красивым, но жужжал так противно, что в конце концов старый козел растоптал его и выбросил. Вега, совсем еще мелкий и сопливый, попытался с ним тогда поспорить. И разумеется, получил за это ремня. Dios mio, и почему он вспомнил об этом сейчас?

Ах да. Проклятое верчение перед глазами, которое ему подарила встреча лба с приборной панелью. Хотя, может, и не из-за тарана его так мутило. А от того, что его родную планету прямо сейчас уничтожали гигантские космические креветки. Какого черта он делает на Марсе, а?

«Есть такое слово: “приказ”», — мрачно напомнил себе Вега, завершил вираж, выравнивающий полет, и пошел на посадку. И все-таки, шлем стоило бы надеть до, а не после тарана. Но сострить по этому поводу вслух у него не получилось — пришлось сперва палить по восставшей из огня женщине, оказавшейся синтетиком, а потом нести ее совершенно не по-женски тяжелое тело на «Нормандию». Следом шла Шепард, которая тащила на себе немаленького майора Аленко. Насколько знал Вега — тащила не в первый раз. На язык немедленно запросилась шуточка про «свою ношу». Но казарменные сплетни должны оставаться в казармах.

Да уж. И где сейчас те казармы? Лежат в руинах вместе с остальным Ванкувером?

Вега бросил прощальный взгляд в мутное марсианское небо и скрипнул зубами: где-то далеко, но ближе, чем хотелось бы, кирпичное марево рассекла уродливая остроконечная фигура Жнеца.

Они были всюду. Они наступали на пятки.

— Проклятое черное солнце, — зло сплюнул Вега.

Так он, вспоминая позже те события, назвал чувство, накрывшее его, когда на Фел Прайм сел корабль Коллекционеров, и небо в его глазах будто погасло. Не конец света, просто... все стало по-другому. Черный цвет солнца изменил его навсегда. Наверное, тот мрак так до конца и не развеялся с тех пор. А сейчас вот стал только гуще. Все полетело к чертям. И ничто не останется, как раньше.

Вега отвернулся и зашагал со своей ношей к лифту, малодушно благодаря судьбу за то, что теперь решать, что делать дальше, не ему.

Позже, на Цитадели, ему стало стыдно за эти мысли.

Улицы станции выглядели преступно мирно, а новостные терминалы ворковали о чем угодно: о светских скандалах, технических новинках, новых породах аквариумных рыбок — но только не об ужасе, вернувшемся из темного космоса. И лишь один голос диссонировал с этой воркотней — какой-то Калиссы аль-Джилани из «Вестерландских Новостей». Но и тот безнадежно тонул в мощном умиротворяющем потоке. Чертов летающий Вавилон, созданный из обмана и густо нафаршированный лицемерием, не желал признавать правду о войне, стоящей у всех на пороге. Правда, будто волчок, назойливо маячила перед глазами и жужжала так неприятно, что от нее отворачивались, а когда не получалось — норовили растоптать и выбросить.

Взбешенный и растерянный, Вега подкараулил Шепард в Президиуме и накинулся на нее со своими гребанными сомнениями. Лола смотрела, как он плюется ядом, с грустной улыбкой. И Вега понял, что он настоящий осел, раз пытается ей растолковать то, что она и так знает. Уж Шепард-то не раз билась головой об эту стену и была в курсе, с какими мудаками ей придется иметь дело. Но когда он выдохнул и решил успокоиться, получил новый удар под дых. Лола сказала негромко:

— Кажется, я тоже перестаю верить в правду. Как будто то, что случилось на Земле, было просто ночным кошмаром.

Сперва Вега не поверил своим ушам. Лола не могла, не имела права поддаваться дурману, которым накачан местный воздух! А потом увидел в ее глазах отблеск все того же черного солнца — безнадежного, крадущего из души свет. Услышал, как трещит ее хребет, на который вот так, запросто, скинули тяжесть всей галактики. И уразумел, что он — распоследняя эгоистичная скотина. Такой же мудак, как и эти, в Совете. Хренов любитель перекладывать ответственность. А потом Лола всадила в него контрольную пулю. Посмотрела в глаза и спросила, хочет ли он вернуться на Землю. Перед Вегой опять завертелись гребанные огоньки. На этот раз от злости. На себя, на кого ж еще? Он посопел и заявил:

— Еще как. Но я с тобой. В любую передрягу.

— Приятно слышать. — Голос Лолы был невеселым.

Наверное, не такая поддержка ей сейчас была нужна, подумал Вега и добавил с натужным смешком:

— И потом, лучшего собутыльника, чем я, тебе не найти. Кстати, насколько помню, с нормальным пойлом тут проблема — ликерчики, винишко, прочая гламурная лабуда. Пойду, поищу что-нибудь нормальное. Чую, скоро пригодится.

Прочесывая местные злачные места, Вега поймал себя на том, что довольно ухмыляется. Шепард не сказала «нет» и вроде как даже улыбнулась. Что и говорить, способ приносить пользу он выбрал дурацкий. Diablos, но работает же! Лола и вправду немного расслаблялась в его присутствии. Он действительно приносил ей эту хренову пользу.

И не только ей.

После того, как на Фел Прайме он узнал о себе мерзкую на вкус истину, а вместо наказания получил медаль, ему долгое время не хотелось ничего вообще. Вега наполнял то, что осталось от его жизни, драками, картами и пьяным угаром. Думать, задавать себе вопросы, анализировать — что же он сделал на самом деле и почему? — было страшно. Ответ превращал его из бравого солдата и, в общем-то, доброго малого в незнакомца. В убийцу с холодными глазами, расчетливо обменявшего сотни жизней на призрачный шанс для миллионов. И чем же тогда он, лейтенант Вега, лучше тварей из «Цербера»?

Потом, когда советник Андерсон за шкирку вытащил его с Омеги и отправил на гауптвахту к Шепард, все стало еще сложнее.

Они не так уж часто разговаривали. Коммандер все отмалчивалась, уткнувшись в датапад. Ее прорвало только раз, когда он контрабандой проволок в ее комфортабельную камеру бутылку текилы и все-таки разговорил. Вот тогда-то он и ужаснулся, и восхитился по полной.

Лола вроде бы даже улыбалась, но улыбка лежала на лице, словно поляризованный щиток шлема. А ее слова медленно капали на пластиковый стол вместе с пролитой текилой из поднятой и забытой в руке стопки. Акуза, Вермайер, Алкера, система Бахака — будто капли крови из незаживающих ран. Будто ядовитые слезы, которые пролились где-то там, внутри.

— Идите-ка вы все к черту, — говорила Лола, обращаясь к кому-то невидимому. — Я знала, что делала, ясно? И нет никакой вины, нет никаких сомнений. Вот только память... А, молчи лучше, что бы ты понимал. Налей мне еще.

Но Вега понимал. И слышал и сомнения, и вину командира, который не справился, позволил смерти собрать свою жатву — так ясно, как будто ему нашептывал переводчик. Или невидимый сканер высвечивал, как Лола все накручивает круги по камере внутри своей головы. Все задает и задает себе эти проклятые вопросы, с некоторых пор знакомые и ему самому.

Кто я теперь? Как мне с этим жить?

Наверное, поэтому он и смог разделить с ней эту тяжесть. Хотя бы на один вечер.

И теперь, рыская по Цитадели в поисках крепкого алкоголя, Вега думал, что принял самое правильное решение в своей жизни. Нельзя, чтобы Лола тащила этот груз одна. Она и не будет — Вега знал, как мастерски коммандер умеет находить друзей и союзников. Но он будет закрывать ее не только от хасков или «церберовских» безумцев — и от черного солнца тоже. Хотя бы потому, что знает — оно есть. А единственная штука, которая сможет его прогнать — это победа.

Значит, им нужно победить, вот и все.


End file.
